mafiacityfandomcom-20200223-history
Counterfeiter
The counterfieter is a building that makes counterfeit money.It costs 100 cargo to make. If the poloce know you are making fake money they will come to your doorstep and bring domm to you cuz its illegal to make fale money A QUICK STORY(SUBJECT TO CHANGE) LA MIGRA "HURRY UP!RUN!"You say as a border patrol truck races to you and you and a group of people try to cross the US-Mexico Border.As you are being chased by the Border patrol on the U.S. Side and the La Migra on the Mexico side,you vault the tiny white picket fence.The border dude pulls out an M16 armed with a tranquilizer,not live ammo,he hits 2 people.The fall to the floor.They are not dead(And you know it,because you looked back and you saw the canisters),but you continue to run. CALEXICO When you say you haven't heard of calexico,don't lie.You hop someone's fence.But it's not some everyday person you are trespassing onto.It's your Cuz,who LEGALLY moved here around 1,134 days ago.All of your bro's hop over.You knock on the door,like if the air outdoors is toxic(I said as IF).He lets you in.And,yes,he DOES recognize you.The remaining 3 come in,and your cuz serves some soda,and starts making a quick meal of bacon,as you are all hungry.But you're SUPER hungry.So you tell your cuz that you'll get a quick snack from a nearby 99 cents store.He also tells you to get gas for his car,so you do. YOU'RE FINALLY SAFE...FOR NOW. You go into the 99 wit a decent $37.31,and you by an extra large bag of chips and some MORE soda.Costing you $8.96,you are left with 28.35.Now for the gas.You cross some streets,buy a gas container(You're not driving,you're walking)for $3(25.35),and you go to the pump.You choose the gas with the 91 Min.Octane rating.3.62 per gallon.You want to get a good amount,but have some left over so you can take it.Now,how bout 7 gallons.Boom.You pour it in...Leaving you with...1 FREAKING CENT!(3.62x7=25.34.Now I won't change it,because that makes the character feel like his plan failed)Walking home,In regret,you find an envelope that has been spray-painted to blend in with the sidewalk.You pick it up,then count the money."2100,2200,2300,2400...TWO THOUSAND AND FIVE HUNDRED DOLLARS!!!!!"You yell out in public.NOBODY HEARS.It makes you feel a little bit generous.You give 200 to some 5 homeless,30$ to someone who really wants their first skateboard,and turn BACK and buy another contianer of gas,and get the gas with a 95 octane rating,worth $70.Your fortune is now 2,200,but it's still a great day.You go home,tell 'em about the fortune,and sleep. At Risk... You wake up to the sound of doors being banged on.6:24.You go downstars,wake everyone else up,and then the find it out.You're officially a fugitive.And your cuz is at risk...because of harboring a fugitive.You go upstairs to your bedroom,and you look out the window.It's hella bright-the lights on the police cars.They got it ''ALL.''They got a generator running,a propane heater,some stuff from a nearby McDonald's,and more.You and all your bros go to your massive backyard to hide.There are some weathered RV's,a boat that is hidden under a tarp,and there is rubble everywhere.You hide under a chain link fence propped up by a boulder.You put some of that annoying tall ass grass on it,with holes to see.The sun is rising,and the longer it takes them to get to your cuz's house,the worse the encoulter is gonna be.You tell him somethine,then he goes outside.Interveiving someone else,he says"Officer,I think i saw some 4 kids people out in some run-down building.(The thing is,there were 4 homeless people in there)